


Injured

by lalelulelo09



Category: DIA (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalelulelo09/pseuds/lalelulelo09
Summary: “You need to stop getting yourself hurts because of me,”





	

“You need to stop getting yourself hurts because of me,” Chaeyeon said while put a bandage in Heehyun’s arm with her cheeks is full of tears.

Heehyun chuckled. “It’s just a small cut, Chaeyeon-ah,” she said while wiping the tears in the younger girl’s face.

Chaeyeon said nothing and finished the bandage. They sit in silence for a while.

Heehyun sighed. “This is why I don’t want you to know about this. I-” She stopped talking when Chaeyeon suddenly hugged her.

“I hate it when you get hurt, but I hate it more when you didn’t tell me that you get hurt because of me,” she said with a tremble voice. Heehyun knows the younger is going to cry for a second time. “I don’t want you to get hurt, unnie. Can you stop that?”

“You hate it when I get hurt, and I hate it when someone hurt you,” Heehyun said with a very soft tone that made Chaeyeon looked up at her, a bit surprised to hear such a tone coming out from the older girl. “Do you know how nice you are to everyone? Why are you always nice to everyone, even to some people who bullied you?!” The very soft tone changed to Heehyun’s usual annoyed tone in a second, making Chaeyeon giggled at her. “I don’t mind getting some injuries if I can teach them some lessons for bothering you, Chaeyeon-ah. They deserve some kicks and punches.”

“You really need to stop that, unnie. I’m fine. They are just jealous that I’m so pretty and smart and become the teacher’s favorite.”

Heehyun snorted at that. “You were crying like a little baby a while ago, and now you are showing off to me. I don’t get you sometimes.”

Chaeyeon laughed and hugged Heehyun tighter. She is smiling so cute that makes Heehyun unconsciously smiled at her.

She loves Chaeyeon’s smile the most and she is going to keep that smile as much as she can. She is willing to do everything to keep that smile in Chaeyeon’s face, even if she gets injured for defending the younger girl.


End file.
